Halloween 2017 Event (US)/Party Quests
Party Quests become available each day at 12:00 and 20:00 UTC (05:00 and 13:00 PST). They have a higher chance to drop event items as well as other treats. Completing each Party Quest earns you a Golden Fruit completion reward. These quests can be completed any time before the event ends, and they stack so you do not need to clear an existing Party Quest in order to earn a new one at the next scheduled interval. Heroic Party 5,845 HP |en12 = Spartacus |en12stats = Lvl 10 4,972 HP |en13 = Jing Ke |en13stats = Lvl 10 4,758 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Arash |en21stats = Lvl 10 4,586 HP |en22 = Gilles |en22stats = Lvl 10 6,023 HP |en23 = Heracles |en23stats = Lvl 10 5,280 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = EMIYA |en31stats = Lvl 25 28,698 HP |dropicons = }} }} Mysterious Party 6,140 HP |en12 = Andersen |en12stats = Lvl 15 6,207 HP |en13 = Mephistopheles |en13stats = Lvl 15 6,384 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Ushiwakamaru |en21stats = Lvl 15 12,508 HP |en22 = D'Eon |en22stats = Lvl 15 8,188 HP |en23 = Asterios |en23stats = Lvl 15 5,147 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Medusa |en31stats = Lvl 30 37,506 HP |dropicons = }} }} Lunatic Party 13,474 HP |en12 = Teach |en12stats = Lvl 20 6,787 HP |en13 = Eric |en13stats = Lvl 20 13,199 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Lancelot |en21stats = Lvl 20 14,953 HP |en22 = Sanson |en22stats = Lvl 20 7,132 HP |en23 = Gilles |en23stats = Lvl 20 7,714 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Orion |en31stats = Lvl 35 34,391 HP |en32 = Atalanta |en32stats = Lvl 35 26,025 HP |dropicons = }} }} Doppelganger Party 8,934 HP |en12 = Cu Chulainn |en12stats = Lvl 25 9,394 HP |en13 = Cu Chulainn |en13stats = Lvl 25 8,924 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Saber Alter |en21stats = Lvl 25 19,245 HP |en22 = Saber Lily |en22stats = Lvl 25 8,820 HP |en23 = Artoria |en23stats = Lvl 25 11,416 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) |en31stats = Lvl 40 38,401 HP |en32 = Jeanne d'Arc |en32stats = Lvl 40 17,179 HP |dropicons = }} }} Royal Party 9,974 HP |en12 = Boudica |en12stats = Lvl 30 10,628 HP |en13 = Martha |en13stats = Lvl 30 12,239 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Stheno |en21stats = Lvl 30 10,789 HP |en22 = Shakespeare |en22stats = Lvl 30 8,985 HP |en23 = Marie Antoinette |en23stats = Lvl 30 11,565 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Gilgamesh |en31stats = Lvl 45 22,337 HP |en32 = Sakata Kintoki |en32stats = Lvl 45 34,538 HP |en33 = Nero |en33stats = Lvl 45 22,136 HP |dropicons = |7}} |5}} }} }} Category:Event Category:US Server Category:Seasonal Event Category:Quests